


【库萨】【西部世界AU】LOOP

by BLUE_tomotoes



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 西部世界AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUE_tomotoes/pseuds/BLUE_tomotoes
Summary: 西部世界设定:西部世界是个大型游乐园，以西部牛仔为主题。公司创造了很多仿真人作为游乐园里的NPC，称为接待员(host)，他们非常真实，但实际上所有记忆和来历，性格和反应都是程序设定好的，被放置在不同的故事线里，而他们不自知，以为活在真实的世界里。游客们（guest）是活在现代的真正的人类，在这个西部世界里可以为所欲为，而接待员们无法杀死他们。接待员们“死”后会被修复，删除记忆重新放回乐园里，回到他的位置上。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 两章完。  
> 上篇有零零碎碎的车，可能有一丢丢复杂，原剧的世界观更复杂。但是看不懂肯定是我的文笔所致……  
> 一个狗血的故事放在一个更狗血的世界里就显得不那么狗血了。

Side A

 

酒馆门铃轻晃动，走进了一位金棕发色的男士。马上有浓妆艳抹身材火辣的女人贴上去：”嘿，你是新来的吗？看在你的脸的份上，我可以打个五折。在床上，我可以为你做任何事……”抹了艳红色口红的嘴唇快要亲上他的耳朵。

他轻轻推开了那位妓女，微笑着说：“美丽的女士，抱歉，我已经有约了。”

然后便直直地朝向吧台走去。

这是伊利亚·库里克第十次见到萨沙。

“一杯伏特加。”

他的口味似乎一直都没有变化。

“这里的生意似乎一直很好？”

连寒暄的台词也一直没变过，伊利亚甚至能背出萨沙的下一句话。

“你是这里的老板吧？”心里的声音和面前的声音同时响起。

伊利亚擦着手里的玻璃杯，头也没抬地说:“是。”

“我第一次来甜水镇，你可以给我介绍一下镇上有什么好玩的吗？”萨沙的笑容令人难以拒绝。

“我叫萨沙。”

我知道。又是 同样 的一天，同样的对白 。毫无新意。有时候伊利亚也会分不清到底谁更像真正的人类，萨沙的搭讪方式一成不变，依然是这么拙劣。

他会在这里待上一天，一边喝酒一边和伊利亚聊各种各样的事，然后直到他下班。半醉的萨沙会挂在他身上不离开，非要他带他回家。两人拉拉扯扯走过后巷，到达伊利亚的家，一关门萨沙就主动亲上去，然后顺理成章地做爱，第二天萨沙就会离开，从不停留。

然后再次进入下一个循环。第一次，第二次，第三次，直到现在第十次，都是一样的开头过程和结果。

但伊留什卡每一次都无法拒绝他。

萨沙会记得每一次对话，每一次纠缠，但他不会知道的是，伊利亚也会记得。

看着萨沙每一次都假装第一次遇见，伊利亚有时候会忍不住在不惊动“上帝们”的前提下改变一下故事的轨迹，看看萨沙会做出什么反应。比如过分的热情，提早把姑娘们和顾客们都赶走，把萨沙摁在饭桌上干。又或者过分的冷漠，表现对萨沙的不感兴趣，还叫来姑娘服侍他，那是他第一次见萨沙生气，他就站在那里红着眼睛看着他，姑娘想把他拉上楼，但他动也不动。看着那样的眼神，伊利亚的心脏很不舒服，最后还是他先败下阵来，叫走了妓女，拉着萨沙的手，嘴唇他的擦过脸庞轻声在他耳边说这只是个玩笑。然后他再也不敢这么做，因为他无法再面对萨沙那样的眼神，生气，难过，甚至还有绝望。

 

伊利亚二十年来头一次怀疑自己的人生，是在第一次见到萨沙后。那一个晚上他做了一些零碎的梦。他梦见他和萨沙在野外篝火边缠绵，萨沙抬起湿润的眼眸叫他“伊留什卡”;梦见他中了弹，撕裂般的痛楚从腹部传来;梦见他躺在冰凉的台子上，惨白的灯光下是两个模糊的人影;梦见萨沙抱着他，眼里盈满了泪水，混杂着脸上的泥土颗粒一滴一滴落在他的脸上，他很难过，想安抚萨沙，但他的手指、舌头和嘴唇已经无法再动分毫。

真实得像是身临其境。

梦醒后发现萨沙已经不在了，只有枕头上的余热显示这里曾经躺着一个温暖的躯体。

然后，回到酒馆的伊利亚就被闯进来的流氓杀死了。

不知道人死后会不会到另一个世界去。伊利亚模模糊糊间，发现自己躺在冰凉的台子上，睁不开眼，但能听到两个声音在对话。

“唉，如果客人们能克制一下自己，我们的工作就不用这么繁忙了。”

“接待员本来就是用来哄客人开心的，他们喜欢怎样就怎样。”

“可是这个接待员送来也太频繁了吧，应该是性格设定太不讨喜了。”

”我看看……难怪了，傲慢度和智慧都是18级别，满级是20。这种又傲慢又聪明的家伙只能让人想起讨厌的老板，只想一枪崩了。”

随后伊利亚听到刀在血肉里搅动的声音，他知道那是他们在动自己的身体，但他无法睁眼说话，也没有感受到任何痛楚。

他再次沉睡，醒来的时候看到自己家的天花板。出门看到的场景似曾相识，大部分人的对话和动作都与某一天一模一样，但还有一部分人让他难以理解，他没见过他们，但他们总是毫无逻辑地搞破坏。

他再次见到了萨沙。萨沙像是第一次见到他，说着同样的话搭讪他。但萨沙的重复和其他人机械式的重复总是有点微妙的不同，可以感觉到每一次的他都是不同的，还有时不时流露出莫名的痛苦和悲伤的情绪让他更像一个活生生的人。

但萨沙不总是来，有时候“这辈子”结束了也没能见到他。

在这循环里，伊利亚的记忆再也没能被清除，每次“死”后被送入手术室他都是清醒的，甚至已经能活动了。偷听那些穿着奇怪着装的人讲话，趁他们不注意的时候起来观察四周。

他发现了一件可怕的事。

他似乎是被创造出来的，整个人生不过是某个“造物主”随便写写的故事线，他是接待员，让游客们有真实的故事体验的NPC，而那些真正的人类会闯入他们的世界扰乱他们的生活。

死而复生，生而复死，他们永远被困在故事的循环里。

 

如果说他的性格思维和行为都是被写出来的，那么……萨沙呢？

“如果我不是真的，那我对萨沙的感觉也……？”

每一次想起萨沙，他的心跳都会不太正常，但这心跳也不是真的，只是某个程序被触发而已。

他质疑这个世界，这种质疑使他陷入了巨大的痛苦和怨恨当中。

在他还未从这种痛苦和怨恨中抽离之前，就再次见到萨沙，这是伊利亚记忆里的十次相遇。

 

Side B

但是对于亚历山大•阿伯特来说，这是第五十六次见到伊留什卡。

萨沙第一次来这里的时候，是被朋友拉来的。

“西部世界”是大型仿真游乐场，游乐场以美国西部牛仔为大背景，造了很多仿真人，即接待员，与真正的人类似乎毫无区别，表情、动作、温暖的身体都充满了真实的细节，他们有完整的故事背景和人生架构，被放置在很多条写好的故事线里，供游客们来体验惊险刺激的冒险或是发泄压抑在都市的本性。

萨沙乘坐电梯第一个来到的地方是甜水镇。满地黄土沙粒，房子围绕中心通道拥挤成一排，每个镇民都在自己的生活里，车水马龙，热闹非凡。以至于萨沙一时分不清谁是接待员谁是游客。因为一切都太真实了。

想着要好好放松一下，应有良酒做伴。他随便进了个酒馆，打开门的瞬间，嘈杂的叫骂声和令人脸红心跳的暧昧声音突然一下子冒了出来。一位带着香气的漂亮女人马上贴了上来。

萨沙第一次见这种阵仗，马上慌乱地拒绝了。环顾四周，小小的酒馆里到处都是人，有围着小桌子赌博的，有坐在座位调情的，似乎是妓女和赌徒们的老巢。

但是角落里的吧台却无人问津，只有一个人在柜台里调酒。

还好在这里能找到他作为“酒徒”的一席之地。

“一杯伏特加。”萨沙坐在吧台边。

调酒的人似乎没什么服务热情，没有任何搭话的欲望，直接弄完酒就放在桌上推给萨沙。

萨沙发现这位冷淡的调酒师脸上有两坨天生的红晕，有种莫名的可爱，与他的性格格格不入。

忍不住有想和他搭话的冲动。

这样一坐就是一天。

开始的时候他还是有一搭没一搭的聊，后来萨沙喝得有点微醉了，不知不觉变得话痨，他也渐渐参与了谈话中，两人越来越聊得来。

萨沙知道了那个人叫做伊留什卡，是这个酒馆的老板，和老鸨有合作关系，提供场地给他们接客。每天酒馆都有络绎不绝的市井小民，偶尔会有强盗来捣乱，基本上都被伊留什卡打回去了，导致这镇上已没什么人敢惹他。

 

萨沙被伊留什卡拍醒的时候已经是深夜，环顾四周所有客人和妓女都回去了。萨沙想站起来走了两步差点滑倒，伊留什卡马上抱住他，扶着他出门。

萨沙温暖黏糊的呼吸流连在伊留什卡的脖颈，不安分的手到处乱摸。月光下伊留什卡的脸庞棱角分明，茶金色的头发微微泛着幽光，借着酒劲，萨沙抱着他的头亲了上去。

很快就得到了回应，一个浓烈的吻纠缠在舌尖。

“来我家。”灼热潮湿的呼吸喷落在彼此的唇上。两人跌跌撞撞地走过了后巷，很快就到了伊留什卡的家。

关上门，一切都自然而然的发生了。

萨沙觉得自己像是漂浮在温暖的大海上，随着快感的浪潮一浮一沉。

第二天睡醒的时候，伊留什卡还在环抱着他熟睡。萨沙完全清醒了，他摸着伊留什卡的手，感觉到脉搏跳动的生命力，觉得很不可思议：他和我有什么不同吗？

萨沙还要回去工作，却不知怎么和他道别，干脆趁伊留什卡还没醒的时候悄悄离去。

 

回到现实世界中的萨沙，觉得在西部世界里的一切就像一场梦，每次梦醒都能感觉到某个难以启齿的部位残存的温度。

他开始期待下次见到伊留什卡。

第二次见面的时候。萨沙知道，这对于伊留什卡来说依然是第一次见面，于是他扮演了一个陌生人和伊留什卡聊天，喝酒，做爱。

对伊留什卡来说也许不过是一夜情而已，但萨沙却因此沉迷，甚至在这段不健康的关系中渴望更多。

萨沙本来是个容易知足的人，但很显然这并不体现在对伊留什卡的感情上。有好几次他都差点忍不住揪起他的衣领问一个早已知晓答案的问题:你真的不记得吗？

他在清醒与沉迷中徘徊，总是忍不住跑到那个小酒馆里见他。

直到后来某一次放长假，他跑去西部世界打算和伊留什卡度过一段较长的日子。

这是他们的第四十六次见面。

一夜情过后，萨沙没有离开，留在伊留什卡的怀里直到伊留什卡醒来，给了他一个热烈的亲吻。年轻的身体总是很容易情动，他又被摁在床上干了一轮。

西部世界的开发者们留给了游客们很多冒险的机遇，于是萨沙拉上伊留什卡去当赏金猎人，抓捕亡命之徒。

那是一段很美好的回忆。

开始时只有他们两个人。萨沙对抓捕要犯不是真的感兴趣，只是想和伊留什卡出来玩。

所以行程非常缓慢，走了一会儿萨沙就想休息，倒不是因为这段路多难走，只是本来体力就不好的他一路还要被伊留什卡折腾。

路上荒无人烟，也不需要什么羞耻心。他们在树下，水边，草地上做爱。

有一次伊留什卡直接把他推倒在地，三两下除去他的衣物，他赤裸着躺在地上，地上的沙粒刮得他的背生疼，压在他身上的是穿戴整齐只露出下体的伊留什卡。

背上的疼痛和完全开放的环境让萨沙有种难以言喻的兴奋感，随着身上的动作再也憋不住的呻吟声溢出嘴唇。高潮来临的时候他干脆放开了大声呻吟出声。

伊留什卡把他翻过去。萨沙感觉到身后人有一瞬的僵硬，接着感受到温暖湿润的舌头在舔弄他身后的伤口，些微的疼痛还有一种难言的感觉从尾椎骨流窜出来。

伊留什卡俯下身来贴着他的耳朵轻笑，低语:“原来疼痛也能让你勃起吗？”

后来伊留什卡再在这种地方干他的时候，总会在他的背上垫点衣服。

再后来他们遇上了另一批赏金猎人想和他们合作，伊留什卡是不愿意的，但萨沙觉得合作也挺好的，于是也只能随他去了。

那天晚上，队伍里的人各自支起帐篷，燃起篝火取暖，回帐篷休息。

在夜深人静的时分，他们赤裸着纠缠在一起。萨沙修长的双腿分开架在伊留什卡的背上。今天的伊留什卡特别热情，仿佛灵魂都要被他撞散，萨沙只能用力咬着自己的手背防止忍不住呻吟。

萨沙知道这是伊留什卡对他隐秘的抱怨，抱怨萨沙答应了那群人打破他们的二人世界，这种孩子气的做法让萨沙心底止不住泛起的爱意。伸出手勾下伊留什卡的头，轻声对他说:“别生气了。”

伊留什卡堵住了他的唇舌，大幅的动作起来，把所有呻吟都融化在了这个吻里。

 

只是没想到的是，他们的旅程会结束在了某个小镇里。

他们一行人进入了一个小镇，奇怪的是，路上一个人都没有。

突然有一群手持枪械的牛仔冲了出来，赏金猎人队伍里有个人被击倒了。

战斗一触即发。

伊留什卡和萨沙拿出武器迎战。伊留什卡长期与各种人打交道，早已锻炼出一身本领，而萨沙作为游客不会被接待员们打死，所以也毫不担心自己会受伤。

只是萨沙忘了，无论他们多么亲密，伊留什卡还是这个世界的人。

萨沙正在瞄准某个敌人的时候，突然被伊留什卡用力抱住了，重心不稳将人一起倒在地上。

一回头看到的就是伊留什卡正在捂着不停冒血的腹部，萨沙吓坏了，马上把他拉到掩体后面，帮他捂着腹部。

外面的厮杀还在继续，他们太吵了，吵得萨沙连伊留什卡说的话都听不见，他举起枪把他们都杀了，世界又再度安静下来。

“伊留什卡！”萨沙的视线已经被眼泪模糊，“你根本不需要救我，我是不会死的！”

伊留什卡伸出没有沾到血的那只手抚摸萨沙的脸，帮他擦去眼泪。忍着疼痛，挤出几个字:“还好你没事。”

萨沙流着眼泪摇头，紧紧搂着伊留什卡。感到心如刀割，灵魂都快要被撕碎了，他从没想过他和伊留什卡会有这样的分别方式。他开始后悔为什么一开始没有和他说清楚呢，这样他就不会因为自己而受伤。但是如果说清楚了，他们还会在一起吗？

也许这段关系一开始就注定是错的。

因为疼痛，呼吸变得越来越沉重，血还在往外流，连意识也快失去了，带着仅剩的力气抬手摸了摸怀里人的头发，“萨沙……”

萨沙不知道自己维持这个姿势抱了多久，只知道抱着的那个人一点点失去了温度。

知道工作人员的到来，他们把伊留什卡带走了，顺便把像丢了魂魄的萨沙也送回了乐园的出口。

 

萨沙回去了。

但是每天夜深人静的时候都会想起血泊中的伊留什卡。他知道如果他再去西部世界，他能再次见到活生生的他，就算伊留什卡不记得他了，还是会一次又一次的为他动心。

但是他再也无法承受伊留什卡的死。萨沙终于真切地意识到他们是两个世界的人。

很久没有去西部世界。他依然强烈地思念着他。

除了精神上的思念，还有肉体上的思念。已经习惯了拥抱的身体难以适应一个人的生活。

萨沙躺在床上，灼热难耐，即使抚摸前身到达高潮，带来的也只是阵阵空虚。

萨沙脱去了自己的衣服，微微张开双腿，跪趴在床上，润滑液涂满了手指，一边回忆着伊留什卡的做法，一边用颤抖的指尖开拓着后面的小穴。

从床头柜翻出按摩棒插入已准备就绪的湿润后穴里，缓慢地抽插起来，幻想着身后是伊留什卡在肏他，快感慢慢攀升。但脑子里不合时宜地出现了伊留什卡满手鲜血捂着腹部的画面，顿时失去了所有的兴致。

伊留什卡已经不在他的身边了，萨沙把脸埋进枕头里发出压抑的哭声。

他还是很想再见他。

 

于是他又推开了酒馆厚重的大门，直直走向他想念已久的爱人，“一杯伏特加。”

第四十七次相遇，一切又进入了新的循环。

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车。预警：库哥黑化，稍微欺负了一下萨沙，该车有点粗暴，请系好安全带。  
> 以及，本章有点点虐……  
> 一个不太重要的P.S. 本篇对库哥的称呼有伊利亚和伊留什卡，前者是以第三人称角度叙述，后者是萨沙的角度叙述。

下篇

 

_These_   _violent_   _delights_   _have_   _violent_   _ends_.（狂暴的快乐预示着狂暴的结局）——William Shakespeare

 

回到故事的开始，这是伊留什卡第十次见到萨沙，同时也是萨沙第五十六次见到伊留什卡。

萨沙坐在距离伊利亚隔着一个吧台的地方侃侃而谈，碧蓝的眼睛盛满了一个夏季的明媚，总是微弯的嘴角带着温柔的笑意。

伊利亚无法不为之心动。

其实早在第一次见到他的时候，当门铃轻晃，伊利亚反射性抬头，撞入眼中的是萨沙的笑脸，顿时觉得像被温暖的海水紧紧包围着，然后思绪就被夹裹着巨大情绪的浪潮带走了。难以分辨的情绪在他的血液里沸腾，搅乱他的大脑，鼓动他的心脏。从未有过的情感体验占据了他的全心全意。

他一直是个自视甚高的人，在这个世界里没有什么事物能真的让他侧目，但是萨沙是特别的。

但是后来当他发现自己的人生不过是一个被精密编织的谎言后，他感到了难以遏制的愤怒，无意中把自己和那些“真正的人类们”放在了敌对的位置上。

连带着萨沙……萨沙还在努力营造话题引起自己的注意，他的一举一动总是能在伊利亚的心里牵起或大或小的涟漪。

伊利亚开始讨厌这种感觉，因为他分不清这是真还是假的，会不会只是别人的一条命令，甚至说，会不会是萨沙对他的脑子做了什么？如果他确实有大脑的话。不然为什么他要一次又一次找自己，用着一模一样的套路，到底是在玩弄还是只是想和自己上床？

自己的人生被别人掌控住的感觉让他泛起阵阵恶心。

他用力把手中的玻璃杯扔到了地上，冲着萨沙喊“够了！”

萨沙受到了惊吓，还未来得及收起的笑容凝固在脸上。

伊利亚走出了吧台，拉起萨沙的手往二楼走。

二楼是妓女们和恩客们办事的地方，有好几个房间，里面东西齐全。

酒馆里的人都被摔玻璃的声音吓到了，但当他们看到伊利亚拉着一个男人上二楼时便了然了，发出一些暧昧的哄笑声和不堪的言语。

二楼大厅里都是交叠的赤裸肉体，忙着办事根本没兴趣管突然冲上来的两个人。

伊利亚拽着萨沙穿过大厅，走进一个房间里，锁上门。

“伊留什卡，怎么了？”萨沙抚摸他的手背，试图让他冷静下来，却被他反握住手，按倒在床上。

伊利亚压着萨沙压抑着怒气说：“别再装了。”

“你明明认识我，却每次都装作第一次见到我的样子。同样的套路，你却乐此不疲？”

萨沙有点惊讶，“原来你都记得吗？”

“怎么了？很惊讶吗？”伊利亚怒极反笑。

“五十六，”萨沙猜测伊留什卡应是遇到了什么问题，“五十六次你都记得？”

“不……只有十次，但是那有什么区别吗？每次你都是勾引我上床然后跑掉，不是吗？亲爱的萨沙。”

“哦对了，我还发现了一个你们肯定不想让我知道的秘密。”他冷冷地说出剩下那几个字，“我们是不一样的。”

萨沙终于知道问题出在哪了，伊留什卡的记忆自从某时候开始就没能被清除，这意味着他再也不会忘记自己。但同时，可悲的是，伊留什卡最终还是发现了这个残忍的事实。

他这么骄傲的一个人，突然知道自己的一切不过是个被随意编织的谎言，能承受得起这样的打击吗？

“伊留什卡，你先冷静好吗？”萨沙抬起手想抚摸他的脸却被打开了。

“我无法忍受自己的人生被拿捏在别人的手上，就算是你也不行。”怒火已经把他的内心烧成一片荒芜，无论是什么样的言语他都听不进去。“说真的，你也只不过是把我当作缓解你欲望的玩具而已。”

听着近乎失去理智的伊留什卡说出像刀子一般的话，萨沙并不生气，只是感到很悲哀，看着他很认真地说:“我从来没有这么认为过，你太看不起你自己了。”

“是吗？可是我已经分不清那些东西是值得相信的了。”说到这里，伊利亚微微勾起唇角，“还不如欲望来得诚恳。”

“我能确定的只有，你对我的身体很感兴趣，我也是。”伊利亚一边说着一边往萨沙的下体探去。

他低下头舔了舔萨沙的耳廓，“可能这是最后一次了，让我玩得尽兴一点吧，萨沙……”最后两个字近乎是用气声说出来的，在耳边响起有种该死的性感，萨沙难以抑制地被撩拨起来。

伊利亚用力地抓起萨沙的双手，用绳子把手腕牢牢地绑在床头。

萨沙知道现在说什么也没用，干脆放弃了挣扎，等他冷静下来再好好谈清楚。

伊利亚近乎粗暴地把萨沙的衣服剥下来，很快就仅挂着一件半敞的衬衣，半勃起的阴茎也暴露无遗。

他轻轻笑了，牵动起脸上那两片红晕，逆光下的茶金色头发微颤，说出来的话却毫无笑意:“看来我说中了。”

三两下也把自己的衣物褪去，硬挺的阴茎顶着萨沙。他握住萨沙的下体，有节奏的撸动，他清楚他身上的每一个敏感点，因为都是他开发出来的。

很快，萨沙就蜷起脚尖射了出来。伊利亚把白灼的液体涂抹在手指上，插进了他的后穴。刚高潮的身体还处于敏感状态，异物的入侵使后穴不自觉的收缩，“唔……嗯……”

没等扩张完全，伊利亚就扶着自己的阴茎插了进去。

“疼……”突然的闯入让萨沙忍不住痛呼出声。伊利亚低下头衔住萨沙的乳尖啮咬，一边舔弄一边用力地插入，被紧致的后穴包裹住的阴茎在律动中攫取快感。

但是这远远不够，他还想把萨沙弄得更不堪。他把手指插入萨沙的口中搅动，让他无法说出完整的字句，只能发出无意义的音节。

“嗯……啊唔。”

他把高潮时喷出的液体全灌在了萨沙的体内，萨沙的下体无精打采地半垂着，显然无法从刚才的性爱中获得快感。

伊利亚低下头含住萨沙的阴茎，舌尖舔弄顶端的小洞，手抚摸着大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，引来萨沙的急促喘息。

突如其来的快感和羞耻感让萨沙反射性地往后缩。伊利亚牢牢抓住他的脚踝不让他再往后退，萨沙有一具柔软的身体，伊利亚把他的腿压到贴在胸前，一边吸吮着他的阴茎，下面因为快感而收一张一合的小穴暴露无遗。

萨沙紧抿着唇侧过头逃脱这种羞耻感。

伊利亚感觉到口里的柱体慢慢变硬，他伸出两根手指插入小洞里搅动。

随着他的动作，萨沙难以自控地呻吟:“嗯啊……啊……”想把他推开，但双手已被牢牢地束缚住，只能做无用的挣扎。

快感不断攀升，即使内心带着抗拒，欲望却十分诚恳地写在脸上。双腿因快感止不住地颤抖，微微合拢摩擦着伊利亚赤裸的身体。

得到鼓励的伊利亚加快了吞吐的速度，连着手指用相同的频率肏着萨沙的后穴。

很快萨沙就在他的嘴里释放出来。伊利亚的唇舌终于离开了他的下体，看到他嘴角连着的那一缕白浊让萨沙红透了脸，如果他的脸还能变得更红的话。

还沉浸在高潮后的失神中，突然就被伊利亚吻住，撬开唇舌，柔软的舌头夹裹着粘稠的液体入侵了他的口腔。舌头纠缠在一起，搅动着精液发出淫靡的声音。

伊利亚把最后一滴精液都渡过去后把舌头退了出去，色情地抚摸着他的屁股，指尖故意蹭了蹭他的后穴，嘲笑道:“你在外面也有人能像我这样满足你吗？”

伊利亚凝视着萨沙的眼眸，那双总是盈着笑意的眼睛现在噙着泪，明媚的阳光不见了，取而代之的是潮湿阴郁的雨，写着悲伤和难过。

伊利亚笑不出来了，心脏像被狠狠地刺了一下，难过的情绪像被砸刺穿的气球里的气体，不断地漏出来。

他依然难以面对这样的目光，于是他近乎惊慌失措的地把绑在萨沙手上的束黑色绸带拆开，蒙住那双眼睛，好像这样做就能完全感受不到萨沙的悲伤一样，而他自己也不会因此牵动情绪。

被蒙住双眼的萨沙看不到一点亮光，失去视觉让他感到不安，“不……”

得不到伊留什卡的任何回应，只觉双腿被掰开，炙热的坚挺再次闯了进来。已经射了两次的萨沙无法轻易获得快感，再加上那毫不温柔的动作带来的只有痛楚。

他默默地承受着伊留什卡的发泄。

伊留什卡抚摸着他的腰线，指尖流连在他的腰窝。

萨沙摸索着，抓住他的手指，放在唇边轻吻了一下，轻得像是蝴蝶落在了指尖。

萨沙一字一顿地说，“我希望你知道。我一直把我们都放在平等的位置上，你能对我做这些事是因为我允许你这样做，因为你是伊留什卡……也因为我爱你。”

身下的动作有一瞬的停顿，他感觉温热身体俯下来，伊留什卡头埋在颈侧，轻轻咬着他的喉结，身下的肉刃埋得更深。

萨沙一边轻喘着一边往身前摸去，捋了捋伊留什卡柔软的头发，像在安抚一只受伤的大猫。

肉穴里的坚挺快速的抽插了几下就射了出来。

伊利亚捧起萨沙的脸，舌尖舔弄着他的嘴唇，像是一种试探。

萨沙环着他的脖子加深了这个亲吻，直到大脑缺氧才分开。

蒙着眼睛的绸带依然没被拆开，手腕被抓起来，被划伤的部位正在被细细地舔吻。然后又被放下，身上的温暖的身体再度离开。

不一会儿，伊留什卡回来了，他把他的后穴撑开，伸入手指在把他体内的精液清理出来。

——伊留什卡终于冷静下来了，疲惫不堪的萨沙一放松就进入了沉睡。

 

伊利亚一夜无眠，一睁眼就能看到近在咫尺的萨沙的睡颜。其实早在他发泄完之后就后悔了，造成这一切的人并不是萨沙，而是那群“造物主”。

月光下的侧脸苍白得近乎透明，浓密的睫毛镀着冷光。

只是看着萨沙，他就觉得心跳无可抑制地变快，心底像是有暖意在流窜，呼吸变得急促。而在他伤害萨沙的时候，心脏又会感到深刻的刺痛感，阻止他继续伤害。

人类会把这种感觉称为“爱”。

但他不是“人”。

那在他皮肤底下跳动的是个什么样的东西？

不知道。

那就挖开看看。

伊利亚从柜子里找到一把匕首，刀尖在月光下闪烁着冰冷的光芒。

他拿着匕首在心脏位置表面的皮肤轻划了几下，感受皮肤下有力的跳动。捏了捏匕首柄，鼓起勇气割开皮肤。

巨大的疼痛感撕扯着他的身体，但他没有因此停手，颤抖着剖开了皮肤，血液涌了出来，难以承受的痛苦使他忍不住呻吟。

萨沙醒来的时候，看到的就是伊留什卡拿刀割自己的一幕，血液已经沾满了他的手和衣服，鲜艳如火血色快要把萨沙的心脏也一并燃烧殆尽。

“伊留什卡！”他冲上去抓住伊留什卡的手，“你在干什么！？”

疼痛让伊利亚连说话都要使出莫大的力气，“唔……我只是想看看我的心脏……是不是真的……反正我又死不了。”

如果不是看见他这么痛苦，萨沙早就一拳打上去了，敲开他脑子看看里面装的是水还是血液，任性的伊留什卡让他又气又难过，只能捏着他的手一句话都说不出来。

伊利亚扶着家具挪到镜子前。透过割开的伤口隐隐约约看到里面的心脏。

是机械的。

身后是抱着他红了眼眶的萨沙。

他突然释怀了。

萨沙透过镜子看到伊留什卡笑了，随后他便失去了所有力气搬跪倒在了地上，萨沙马上俯下身抱着他。

伊利亚抓起萨沙的手贴在他的心脏上，有力的心跳每一下都打在萨沙的手心，连带着疼痛感也一并传染给了萨沙的心脏。

“我还是觉得，这里是为你而跳动，不是因为其他什么人……”伊利亚按下萨沙的头，吻去他眼角的泪光。

“是时候去见见我的＇造物主'了。下次见……萨沙。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总觉得结局停在这里会被拍死……其实设想过很多的未来，但不知道哪个更好。本HE爱好者是绝对不舍得写BE的。  
> 续篇也许有，不过还是得看缘分~


End file.
